


Imperfections and All

by Salty_Bish



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Mild Fluff, or rather inbetween final battle and epilogue, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Bish/pseuds/Salty_Bish
Summary: Isa and Lea both have concerns about their past actions, and if they can be forgiven at all.





	Imperfections and All

They were battle-worn and tired. It had only been a few days since light clashed with dark at the Keyblade graveyard and another war writ into history. Lea felt his role was minor at best, but he had gotten everyone he held dear back. Roxas and Xion were happy and full of life and hearts of their own, an outcome no one was completely sure would truly happen. Despite the overwhelming happiness at having the trio complete once more, it felt strange. Strange to go so long without them and be thrust back together, after everything that had happened. What were they even supposed to do now? Maybe it didn’t matter. Now was supposed to be the time for relaxation and celebration, even with the specifics of Kairi and Sora unknown.  
It was a lazy Friday afternoon spent on the beach, toes in the sand with Xion and Roxas when a contemplative silence fell over him. Xion and Roxas were still rattling off stories and ribbing one another that for a moment they didn’t notice his reprieve. _Where is he?_ Lea’s forehead crinkled in thought. _He’ll make me look for him. Make it into some kind of game, make me worry-_ The thought was interrupted by drips of ice cream falling on his face and bursts of laughter from his companions.  
“What’re you thinking so hard about? It’s over now.” Xion giggled at him and moved closer to give him a comforting nudge of her shoulder. _Is it all over? He’s not going to be the same. Will he? I mean-_ Another few drops fell on his face, this time by Roxas.  
“You’re doing it again.” Roxas complained, sitting down on Lea’s opposite side, nudging him as well.  
“Am not. And besides, someone should have taught you dorks some manners. Who raised you?” Lea rubbed the offending drips off his face with the palm of his hand, occasionally licking to help with the stickiness. Xion and Roxas sighed in unison, then tsked their tongues. Was this rehearsed?  
“Axel, It’s going to be alright. You know that he’ll be ok, right?” Xion started, placing her hand on his knee and giving a light squeeze. When Roxas did the same, he was certain it had been rehearsed.  
“Yeah well, I’d rather know for sure than just believe it.” He avoided their judging eyes, certain that they wouldn’t want to hear how torn up he was inside. Not that it was anything new, but he was certain they didn’t care about Isa anyways. It wasn’t like Saϊx had treated either of them well, really any of them, but they didn’t know _Isa_. Lea let out a shaky breath he hadn’t meant to hold. Beside him, Roxas squeezed his knee again and offered him a kind smile.  
“Look, Axel. I think I speak for everyone here when I say none of us were really…proud of some of the things we did in the organization. I know you feel the same, and I’m sure he does too. It’s in the past.” Whether or not he meant it, Lea couldn’t tell. Roxas’ poker face had improved significantly. When Lea didn’t respond and open up to them, he heard his two companions groan, again in unison.  
Silence settled over them for a few seconds, Xion and Roxas passing silent questioning glances. If Lea didn’t know better, they were having a full on conversation through expressions alone. His suspicions must have been correct; Xion finally broke the silence.  
“We got word yesterday that he’s in Radiant Garden, per Ienzo.”  
Time felt like it stood still for the briefest of moments before Lea scrambled up, sending sand flying in all directions and resulting in loud protests from his friends as he ran back up to the tram stop.  
“I’M TAKING THE SHIP, I’LL PICK YOU UP LATER!” Lea yelled over his shoulder, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He KNEW he was back, he just didn’t know where to look. Of course he’d be in Radiant Garden.  
“That went…well.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Isa had been under light observation and scrutiny for a little over a day now in a stuffy lab, but today he had been given his own room with the instruction not to stray too far, but he could basically leave as he pleased. He was still too tired for that, emotionally and physically, so he began to write in a journal Ienzo was kind enough to provide.  
He didn’t make excuses about what had happened to him. It had been his fault he submitted so much of himself to Xehanort, and in the end it had been for naught. Maybe even caused him to lose his only true friend. Isa wouldn’t blame Lea if he didn’t trust him or want him around. Sure, he had said he would, but that was to appease their childhood selves that they at least said they’d try. But try as he might, thinking of Lea as a guardian of light with his very own keyblade and sparkling personality made him smile. “I can’t believe I told him I was jealous...” He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his forehead on them for the briefest of moments. _He’ll never forgive me._ His chest tightened and he involuntarily shook his head at the offending thought. He knew that Lea was too good now not to forgive someone, and besides, he was never much at holding grudges.  
The journal closed and put aside for now gave Isa time to stare up at the ceiling from his position on the bed. He could see water damage and poor attempts to fix it but it was perfect to him. Not the stark white he had been used to, but perfect with imperfections and all. “Imperfections and all…” He murmured to himself, thinking. Of course, they could be perfect together even with their past mistakes. They finally had their second chance. He grabbed his journal to write in again, and as the night wore on he found himself slumped asleep on the bed.  
He woke to gentle hands prying the journal from him and laying a blanket over him. He assumed it was Ienzo and made a mental note to thank him until he felt what was presumably the owner of the hands sit beside him and start sifting through his hair with careful fingers.  
“Imperfections and all, huh?” Lea’s quiet voice spoke out. Isa would recognize that voice anywhere, even if he had tried a few times to push it out of his memory. He was wide awake now, tense and heart beating fast, but still pretending to sleep. What was Lea doing here?  
“I don’t think you’ll forgive me.” Lea’s voice was quieter now, shakier, and Isa couldn’t help but wrinkle his face in confusion. _Forgive you? For what?_ He started to ask but forced himself to let Lea finish his thought. Lea’s hand had paused at the back of Isa’s head, softly shaking to the same rhythm as his sharp intakes of breath. Oh no.  
“This was all my fault.” Lea pulled his hand away in what seemed to be an attempt to stifle his tears, but it wasn’t helping. _We both don’t think we’re worthy of forgiveness. Of course._ Isa hadn’t meant to, but this silly revelation made him laugh. A loud, obnoxious laugh not usually like him. Lea’s blubbering had slowed down and turned sour.  
“Hey, is this a joke to you? ‘Cuz I don’t think it’s very funny.” More sniffling, getting the crying under control. Isa sat up and allowed his laughter to die down, grinning at Lea. _His_ Lea. Rather than ruin the moment with words, with things he finally understood, he closed the distance between them with a kiss. It was chaste and messy and needy but it got the job done.  
“What was there to forgive?” Isa asked, smiling and intertwining their fingers. Lea smiled back and broke into laughter too. They laughed together until finally they couldn’t laugh anymore and settled down for the night with the promise of more words tomorrow. Their first full day together in too long. Isa was almost asleep again when Lea jerked out of bed.  
“SHIT forgot Roxas and Xion at the beach I’ll be back later!” It was rushed and he placed another sweet kiss on Isa’s lips that left him wanting more. All he got was a wink from Lea and then he was alone again, frustratingly so. It seemed their lives would be in constant chaos, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all. I haven't written anything in literally years, and I'm new to the Isa/Lea party. I have some ideas for an AU fic, but I don't know if I'll ever get to it. Also, I'm learning how to format and apologize if it's not great in that department. Oops. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
